


Daughter Of The Canary

by Writter_of_time



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writter_of_time/pseuds/Writter_of_time
Summary: Sara Lances journey through her most challenging and scary and dangerous adventure yet. Motherhood.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of September and the day Sara had been dreading for weeks. The day her daughter was starting school. Caity Lance was 5 years old and had become the most important part of Sara's life. Caity didn't have a dad instead she was conceived by technology from the year 4021. Sara had been getting broody and had asked Gideon about future methods of conceiving and Gideon had told her of this technology that allowed a child to he created from 100% of the mothers DNA. Sara had been scared at first of what would happen but the moment Caity was born Sara was madly in love with the tiny little baby in her arms.

Since her daughter was born Sara had slowly stept away from the waverider. Technically she was still in charge but now it was more of an advisory position where she'd stay behind and work coms and devise stratergies. She didn't like it but she also knew she couldn't put her daughter at risk of growing up without her only parent so to Sara it was worth it.

Caity had grown up in a small house that Gideon had helped Sara to get the ownership for and the furniture had been supplied by some of Micks friends. Caity had been on and off the waverider since she was born and knew all about time travel and what the Legends got up to. Caity loved all the team and considered them all her family. But she loved spending her time with her mommy most. Caity was a small skinny girl with long blonde hair and freckles just like Sara and had a very giggly personality and was always happy.

Sara wakes up that morning groaning. The nerves in her stomach reminded her of her own first day of school where Laurel had to talk to her for hours to get her to agree to give school a go. Sara knew Caity didn't have that luxury so she'd have to be there for her. Sara sighs and gets out of bed and gets dressed.

She goes into her daughters room that was covered with toys. Sara smiles seeing her little head poking out the covers and cuddling her favourite beebo teddy bear. Sara walks over and sits on the edge of the bed and runs her fingers gently through caitys hair.

"Hey little canary time to wake up."

Caitys eyes flutter open and she makes a noise of protest trying to hide more under the covers. Sara laughs at how familiar this now was.

"Uh uh oh no you don't come on we have to get up. Remember what I said yesterday baby. School today."

Caitys eyes shoot open and look at Sara with obvious fear which breaks Sara's heart but Sara knew she had to be strong. Caity shakes her head.

"No school mommy I stay with you."

Sara sighs and shakes her head.

"No baby you have to go to school."

Caity huffs.

"No I won't."

"Sweetie if you don't go to school mommy could get in lots of trouble you don't want that do you?"

Caity looks at her and shakes her head.

"Don't you want me anymore mommy?"

Those words crush Sara. She'd tried to explain it to her over the last few weeks but Caity still didn't understand.

"Of course I do baby. No one will ever ever take you away from me but you'll go to school for a few hours then you'll come home to me and tell me about your day and you'll be back in your bed tonight."

Caity crawls out of bed and sits on Sara's lap and curls up into her.

"Can't you come mommy?"

Sara sighs and strokes her hair gently.

"I wish I could baby but hey you'll meet loads of new people your age and make lots of friends who you can play games with and do drawings with and have fun with."

This makes Caity perk up a little and look at Sara.

"But what about you mommy what will you do?"

"I'll be okay baby I'll miss you like crazy but I'll go and see aunt zari and uncle ray and Nate and everyone else. Then later I'll pick you up and we can go get some pizza."

This makes Caity more excited.

"Hmmmm okay."

Sara smiles and helps get Caity get dressed into her new school uniform and Sara beams with pride. 

"You look so grown up Caity."

Caity huffs pulling at her new sweater.

"This is itchy."

Sara chuckles remembering saying the same thing at the age.

"You'll get used to it honey."

Sara takes a few photos of her and goes and makes caitys favourite breakfast and Caity eats happily. Sara watches her then speaks to her.

"So Caity listen...you'll have loads of fun I know it. But at school some kids can be quite mean okay? Remember I told you once that not everyone is kind."

Caity nods listening to Sara.

"Well baby I'm telling you now. Don't let anyone pick on you. If someone does something you don't like or something that scares you you go and tell a teacher straight away. Don't worry if they call you a snitch or a rat you tell them and you tell me okay? But if you can't get to a teacher and they're going to hurt you. You fight back okay? Don't let anyone hurt you. Do you remember the ninja moves I taught you?"

Caity nods smiling remembering the game Sara had played with her teaching her secret ninja moves (a game Sara used to disguise teaching her real self defence.)

"Yes mommy that was so cool."

Sara nods and smiles.

"Well if anyone tries to hurt you or put their hands on you that you don't like. I'm telling you to use those moves to keep them away from you. A teacher might tell you off but I promise I will back you up and be on your side no matter what okay?"

Caity nods smiling knowing her mommy would always back her up in any situation.

Sara smiles at her.

"That's my girl."

Sara raises her hand for a high five which Caity giggles and gives her. Sara tells her it's time to go and as Caity stands up she frowns at Sara.

"Mommy my tummy hurts I think I'm poorly. I think aunty Gideon needs to look at me."

Sara gives her a small smile.

"It's just nerves baby you'll feel better once your in school."

Sara gets caitys bag and drives her to school, Sara sees loads of parents dropping of their chikdren. Sara ignored them and helps Caity out the car and walks her to the door. Caity was clinging to Sara's hand not wanting to go. Sara crouches in front of her daughter.

"I have to go now baby."

Caity shakes her head and clings to Sara.

"No mommy please don't leave me."

Sara takes a deep breath to keep herself composed she knew crying in front of Caity would do her no good.

"Hey baby I will never leave you never ever. I promise this afternoon I will be right here waiting for you. You are strong and tough and amazing Caity okay? And I love you so so so much. "

Caity nods and flings her arms around Sara.

"I love you to mommy."

Sara smiles. Those words always bring so much joy to Sara she hugs Caity back.

"Go on. Be brave baby.'

Sara hands her her bag and gives her a big smile. Caity returns it and nervously walks into school and glances back at Sara and waves which Sara returns. Sara stays until Caity has gone in and is out of site. Part of Sara wanted to run in and take her out again. She knew how cruel the world can be and she didn't want the purest part of her being exposed to it. But Sara knew that wasn't her call to make and that Caity would be strong.

Sara turns and walks back to her car. Preying her daughter would have a good day and her life would be full of happiness and love. As Sara gets into her car she takes a deep breath and finally allows her tears to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara picks up her daughter after her first day of school.

Sara spent the whole day pacing up and down waiting for the school day to end. She just wanted to get to Caity and make sure her day was okay. She was terrified it'd go bad for her. Caity was so sweet and innocent and Sara knew that combination could get her in trouble at school with other kids. She was terrified of 2 things. The first was she'd be bullied badly and come home twrrifed and hurt. The second was she was scared that Caity would be a trouble maker at school and not focus on work and be silly and pull pranks. Basically be exactly like Sara was back then and Sara certainly didn't want that for her. She wanted Caity to have a better life than she had. Sure Sara loved her life right now and wouldn't swap any of it. But she wanted her daughter to not have to endure all the suffering and pain and loneliness and isolation and darkness that she had endured most of her life.

But Sara knew that whatever choices her daughter made Sara would be there for her and support her. She'd try her best to advise her and guide her on the right path but she would never ridicule or make her feel unimportant or worthless.

Zari comes into Sara's office and raises her eyebrows at Sara's pacing around.

"Ummm cap...you do know we're on a time ship...you could just go straight to 3pm..To pick her up."

Sara groans and face palms at how she hadn't thought of that herself.

"Z...you could've told me that 3 hours ago."

Zari grins.

"I could but your pacing and shouting at everyone was funny at first....now it's sort of sad."

She grins and turns to leave. Sara laughs and mumbles.

"Bitch."

"Heard that."

"You were supposed to."

Sara takes Zaris advice and takes the waverider to 10 minutes before 3pm and goes and waits in the school playground. Just like that morning Sara stands by herself she was to stressed to try and make small talk with other mothers. But Sara sensed someone walking up to her and groans a little and glances to her side and sees a tall woman with jet black hair smiling overly sweetLu at her. The woman speaks her voice sounds very posh and upper class.

"Good afternoon."

Sara gives her a smile and a nod.

"Hi."

The woman's smile grows more.

"Are you waiting for your child?"

Sara resists the urge to roll her eyes at the question and holds back the reply of course she is why else would she be standing in a school playground, instead she just nods.

"Yeah my daughter. It's her first day."

"Ooh mine to. What's your daughters name?"

Sara sighs to herself really not enjoying this talk.

"Caity....what about yours?"

"Alexandra."

Sara nods and glances more at the woman she was wearing an expensive black dress which looked way out of place. Obviously the woman wanted to show off. Sara also could see the woman looking at Sara's clothes and could see the judgemental look she was giving her, Sara was wearing a basic whitr t shirt and a pair of black ripped jeans. Sara didn't feel self conscious she didn't care what this woman thinks she's here to pick her child up. Not win a beauty contest.

The woman continues to smirk at Sara and asks.

"How much reading do you do with your daughter?"

Sara groans to herself, here it was the comparison of how much their children knew. Sara had seen people like this before who used their children to compete with other parents. In Sara's opinion it was pretty pathetic.

"I read to her every night.,

The woman laughs a little.

"No...I mean how much reading does she do herself?"

Sara looks at her and raises her eyebrows.

"She's only started school today....she can read a few words and she can write her name and my name and knows my phone number and her address. That's all she needs to know at this point. Anything else she'll learn at school.....that's what it's for."

The woman wasn't even attempting to hide her smugness now.

"Well in that case your Caity will never get to top of the class."

Sara was getting annoyed now. She was half tempted to kick this bitch where it hurts. She turns to fully face her for the first time.

"Honestly.,..I couldn't give a shit if she's top of the class. If she is then awesome good on her. If she's not then doesn't matter I'll still love her no matter what. Not everyone is suited to academic learning. Some people are more creative and can express themselves differently."

The woman scoffs at that.

"School is all that matters."

"Bullshit...happiness matters, friendship matters. A child can be as smart as they want. They can read the biggest book in the world or can write a trillion essays but if they have 0 social skills or 0 real life experiences. Let me ask you something. If you have a monkey, a tiger and a giraffe and you tell all 3 animals to climb a tree which will do best?"

The woman frowns at Sara.

"The monkey obviously."

Sara nods.

"Correct so the monkey would be the smart one in that class while the others would be considered dumb just because that test wasn't made to their strengths. Same with kids. I want my daughter to do well at school but I want her to be happy. To have a childhood full of fun and laughter and friends and memories she can look back on with happiness and when I'm one day gone I want her to remember all the fun we had playing games and being silly I don't want her to remember as nothing more than a teacher who lived with her."

The woman smirks.

"Obviously you don't care much about your child's education."

"Oh I do. But I'm confident enough in myself and my ego not to project my insecurities onto my child."

Before the woman could reply the school doors opened and before Sara could even look something jumped on her chest clinging to her. Sara laughs seeing Caity holding her close. Sara hugs her daughter and spins her round causing the small blonde girl to giggle loudly.

"Mommy I'm dizzy."

Sara giggles and stops and peppers her face with kisses.

"Mommy missed you so much."

Caity giggles and kisses her moms cheek.

"I missed you to mommy."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes it was sooooo fun."

Sara sighs in relief. Caity seemed extremely happy and relaxed. Sara glances over her shoulder and sees another children Alexandra she assumed walk to her mother. The woman who Sara had been talking to just nods at her daughter and holds her hand our and Alexandra shakes it. Sara frowns a little she couldn't understand a mother showing that little emotion towards their child. Sara shakes her head and turns back to Caity grinning.

"Soooo what did you get up to?"

Caity beams happily at Sara.

"We did loads of drawings I have some in my bag and we had to all try and write a story the best we could and mommy guess what?"

Sara smikes at this.

"What baby?"

"Miss Jenkins said my drawings and my story was the best in the class."

At those words Sara saw out the corner of her eye the woman look over with a horrified look. Sara couldn't resist glancing at her and finally returning that smug look. Before turning back to Caity.

"Wow that's amazing baby well done my amazing canary. I'm so proud but hey even If you hadn't come top I'd still be sooooo proud of you I always will be."

Caity beams at her.

"I kmow mommy I love you."

Sara sighs happily hugging her again.

"I love you to. Now come on pizza time."

Sara and Caity were sat at a kids table at their favourite pizza place. Sara and Caity were colouring in a place mat they had been given and Caity asked for Sara's help. Sara smiles at Caity.

"So did you make any friends baby?"

Caity smiles brightly.

"Yes mommy I met kira and Jodie and Emily and Jack."

Sara beams.

"Awww look at you miss popular. Ooh Jack huh? Is he your boyfriend?"

She teases her and ruffles her hair. 

Caity blushes and giggles shaking her head.

"Noooo mommy no way boys are yucky."

Sara laughs and pokes her nose.

"They are aren't they?"

This makes Caity giggle more and she grins cheekily at Sara.

"Is that why you prefer girls mommy?"

The question surprised Sara a little. She didn't mind she wasn't hiding her sexuality from Caity but it had never come up in any of their talks. Caity giggles.

"I heard aunt zari saying you prefer girls to boys."

Sara rolls her eyes.

"Aunt Z has a big mouth."

Caity giggles.

"But mommy if you don't like boys then why're uncle Mick and Uncle Nate, Uncle Ray and uncle Constantine your friends.?"

Sara groans to herself at this question. She was not having this discussion this early.

"Baby aunt zari didn't mean I hate all boys. She was just joking honey I like everyone."

Caity accepts this and carries on colouring. Sara chuckles and then Caity looks at Sara.

"Mommy I'm not sure if I did a bad thing at school."

Sara looks at her.

"Okay..well what did you do honey?"

"Some girls were being really mean to this girl Alexandra just because she's really quiet and she was trying really hard to be the best at everything. So I remembered what you said about stopping mean people and I shouted at them to go away. I tried to do it like you do when you shout at Uncle Mick for nearly setting fire to the waverider."

That makes Sara laugh a little.

"And they left her alone after that mommy but was it bad I shouted?"

Sara pulls Caity to sit on her lap. The young girl immediately cuddles her.

"No baby not at all. In fact you did a brilliant thing. You saw people being mean and you were brave enough to tell them to stop and leave her alone. That is brilliant baby that makes me so proud."

Caity sighs happily obviously relieved.

"Mommy...Alexandra seemed very upset that I got top of the class. Do you think she doesn't like me?"

Sara sighs and shakes her head.

"No baby it's not that. It's just some parents they put a lot of pressure on their children to do well. Like if they're not top of the class they'll tell them off. But hey you never have to worry about that with me okay? As long as you always do your best I'll be proud and happy okay? Now sometimes I may have to tell you off if you're naughty or you make bad choices but that's for your own good. But for grades I will never tell you off. I mean hey....you have already made top of the class more times than I ever did at school."

Caity giggles loudly at that.

"Really mommy?"

Sara nods smiling.

"Yeah I mean I was average at school. When I tried I could do pretty well but not top. Aunt Laurel she was always top of thr class not me. I told you I made a lot of bad choices when I was little. I don't want you to make my mistakes but I love you no matter what."

Caity nods and snuggles into Sara.

"Mommy you should be the top of a class."

Sara chuckles.

"Oh yeah? Which class should I be top of?"

Caity says this with no hint of joking in her voice.

"You should be top of the class for being the best mommy ever."

Sara was stunned by this, she knew of course Caity loves her but to hear her say this to her. It melts her heart and was the best compliment she could ever recieve. Caity sits up and frowns looking at her.

"Mommy did I say the wrong thing?"

"Huh? Oh no baby of course not why?"

Caity looked worried.

"Because I made you cry mommy."

Sara brings her hand to her eyes and sure enough her eyes are watering. She smiles and hugs her tight.

"No no baby these are happy tears. Because what you said means so much to me....the tears are like....like when your laughing so hard when I tickle you that you cry."

Caity giggles at that and playfully pouts at her.

"When I'm bigger I'm going to get revenge and tickle you more."

Sara laughs.

"I don't doubt it sweetheart."

There food arrives and Caity hops off Sara's lap and stars eating. The pair continue to talk and joke around as they eat. As Sara watches her daughter she wants to keep these memories forever and she wants Caity to have them to. As she said to the woman. When Sara has gone she wants Caity to look back and think of Sara with happy memories and she wants to give Caity all the happiness in the world. Because Caity has given Sara the happiest times of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenage Caity stands up to a bully in true lance style.

Caity Lance was now 15 years old and she was doing well in high school, she was fairly popular with everyone from the nerdy kids to the jocks. Caity didn't care about social status she'd hang out with anyone and had a small group of friends who ranged from nerdy to sporty. Caity herself was a sporty girl she was on the schools athletic team and soccer team. She had taken after her mother in some ways. Caity was very popular with the boys but unlike her mother Caity wasn't interested at that stage. She wasn't into hooking up with anyone and no one had caught her eye yet, she was a pretty smooth talker and could talk her way out of trouble a lot. 

She was a smart girl to who did well at school. Not top of the class grades but she was on the upper level of her classes. But recently she'd started getting some hassle from a girl named Jenny.

Jenny had moved to the school a year ago and had made herself very popular with a very cocky and full of herself attitude and had intimidated people into liking her. Caity didn't like her but just ignored her. Just before Caity started high school Sara had stepped up her martial art training and now Caity was very a very capable fighter who could even hold her own against Sara. So she wasn't worried about bullies.

But one day in the gym class locker rooms as Caity had been getting changed Jenny had yelled out to everyone as Caity took her shirt off.

"OH MY GOD LOOK AT MISS MAN MUSCLES"

Caity just looked at her and rolled her eyes not bothered at all by the supposed insult. Caity was an athletic girl who was on 2 different sport teams and trained martial arts and she was proud of her body. One of her inspirations of course had been her mother and she was proud she now had a similar physique. The joke didn't take as no one else in the locker room laughed either since everyone liked Caity or at the very least admired her athletic ability so they had no reason to laugh at her.

But that hadn't stopped Jenny. Over the following weeks she'd constantly tried to annoy Caity by continuing to call her the nickname and do little things that Caity assumed were to annoy her but they simply made her cringe at how embarasingly jenny was acting. Caity had considered kicking her ass but decided she wasn't worth it. Caity hadn't told anyone including her friends about her moms training because she didn't want to get known as a badass fighter.

But one day at lunch Caity was hanging around the football pitch with her friends just chatting and laughing. The pitch was packed with half the school hanging around for lunch break when suddenly Caity yelps as she feels her hair yanked hard before she can catch herself she's dragged over onto the floor. Caity sees Jenny standing there laughing at her. Caity springs back to her feet quickly. Obviously Jenny had decided to try and get physical now.

2 of caitys best friends Kira and Jack who'd known her since her first day of school moved forward to defend her but Caity holds her hand up to stop them.

"Hey..nah guys it's okay I got this."

Jenny scoffs at that smirking smugly at her.

"OOOH yeah miss man body's got this."

Caity just sighs in exasperation.

"Jenny....haven't you realised that no one...not even me....takes any notice of that insult get some new material would you it got old the moment you first said it."

Jenny glares.

"You think?"

Caity smirks and nods.

"Yeah I do...all the time you should try it one day."

This made caitys friends laugh and Jenny blushes.

"You think you're so clever Lance."

Caity shrugs.

"Not particularly but you're really not worth the effort."

"You think you're little miss perfect don't you? Well you're just a little bitch."

Caity rolls her eyes.

"Real original."

Caity goes to walk off when Jenny yells out again.

"Must run in the family....I hear your mommies a dirty little whore."

Caity stops and turns round glaring. Caity was always very defensive of Sara. She knew everything of her mothers past now including her time in the league and it made Caity admire her even more of how she had been so strong and become a hero. She was 100% loyal to her mom.

"Don't you dare talk about my mom like that."

"Aww what's the matter did I trigger you?...are you like her then?"

Caity raises her eyebrows.

"Well yeah....I'm her daughter so yeah I am like her."

Jenny smirks.

"Not what I meant. I hear your moms a lesbian."

These words don't bother Caity, she knew her moms sexuality and to her it was no big deal and Caity had never hidden that fact from her friends or anyone else.

"Wrong...my moms bi. Get it right."

Jenny smirks.

"What if I told everyone this would you be so popular then?"

Caity shrugs.

"Yeah probably. Because it's me that's popular not my mom and go for it. Tell everyone if you want. Most people know it and guess what no one gives a shit. Seriously you think that craps going to bother me? I'd ask if you were from the 60s but to be honest I know for a fact even people from the 60s weren't as dumb as you."

Jenny was obviously getting annoyed that Caity wasn't getting upset by her insults. Jenny glares.

"You know what Lance I think you deserve an ass kicking."

Caity shrugs.

"Maybe I do. Sadly no one here is capable of it."

"Oh yeah?...well let's see."

Jenny runs at her with a punch which Caity easily dodges and the momentum makes Jenny fall onto the ground. Other people saw what was happening and gathered around to watch. Caity sighs as Jenny gets up.

"Look Jenny we don't have to do this."

"Sure we do bitch"

She punches at her and Caity blocks it twists her arm.

"I really hate that word."

Caity slams a palm strike into Jenny's nose which makes it explode with blood and she drops to the floor and Caity moves back. Jenny staggers up and runs at her again and Caity meets her there with a side kick into her stomach which knocks the air out of her and drops her to the floor. Jenny was groaning and holding her stomach.

"You done?"

Caity asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Fuck you."

Jenny snarls and staggers back up. Caity sighs she'd had enough of this now and was done playing gentle. She steps forward with a front kick right into the same spot and then grabs around her head with a clinch and puts one knee into her stomach and another onto her head. Then shoves her away and roundhouse kicks her in the face which staggers her away then spins through and lands a tornado kick which sends her crashing imto the mud. At this point the crowd was cheering loudly and suddenly Caity feels someone grab her shoulders. She spins round ready to attack but sees its a teacher and groans as the teacher looked.

"What is going on here. Caity my office now."

"What do you mean Robin Hood has just attacked the White House?"

Sara was cross she'd been out shopping for caitys upcoming 16th birthday when she'd got a call from Ray saying they needed her help so Sara had come on board the waverider and had been told that piece of news. Ray nods at Sara's question.

"According to the new records from Nate. On the 12th September 2019 the White House was attacked by a man in a green outfit and a mask and carrying a bow and arrow."

Mick laughs from his seat drinking a beer.

"You sure that's not just the bosses pal....you know the one who she screwed on that boat that sank the one that pretends to be Robin Hood now in star city....what?"

Mick asks everyone who's now looking at him with raised eyebrows. Sara rolls her eyes.

"I very much doubt Oliver Queen would go attack the White House.....I don't think....Ray...um you got any more details?"

Ray nods.

"Yes captain and no it wasn't Oliver....he's currently in hub city fighting Malcolm Merlyn who got redirected from a Lazurus pit."

Sara makes a face.

"Huh...yeah that sounds about normal for Ollie...but maybe we could send him to fight Robin Hood in the White house. That'd be funny..."

Everyone laughs at that and Sara shrugs.

"No maybe not but okay here's the plan...."

She's interupted by Gideon.

"Apologies captain Lance but the phone in your house is currently ringing."

Sara groans.

"Eugh who is it?"

"According to my database search it is caitys school."

Sara frowns.

"I swear to god if she broke another window with her soccer ball....alright transfer the call to my cell phone I'll take."

"Right away captain."

"Sorry guys gotta take this."

Sara steps out to the corridor and answers her phone.

"Hello?"

Sara hears the voice of the headteacher.

"Is this Mrs. Lance?"

Sara makes a face.

"/miss/ Lance."

"Miss lance I'm sorry, but there's been an incident at school regarding Caity."

Sara frowns.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes she's fine but you need to come in."

Sara sighs.

"Fine just give me 10 minutes."

She hangs up and walks back to the team.

"Sorry guys I have to pass on this and go meet caitys headteacher."

Ray looks up.

"Is she okay?"

Sara shrugs.

"Apparently she is. Maybe she got herself in trouble."

Mick laughs.

"Ah I remember those days."

Ray looks at him curious.

"You went to school?"

Mick shrugs.

"Not a lot. That's why I was in trouble and when I was in..."

Sara holds her hand up.

"I do not need to know and Mick I doubt you and Caity are in trouble for the same thing....unless she's decided to burn down the science building."

Mick shrugs.

Sara gets to the school and is taken into the head teachers office where Sara finds Caity sat in a chair in front of the desk. Caity smiles seeing her.

"Hey mom."

Sara chuckles at howbright and cheery her voice is.

"You sound cheerful despite apparently being in trouble."

Caity shrugs.

"I did nothing wrong."

At the moment the head mistress walks in.

"Ah miss Lance thank you for coming."

"Yeah yeah yeah great so what's this about?"

The headmistress sighs.

"Unfortunately Caity put another student in hospital at lunchtime."

Sara's eyes widen and she glances at Caity who shrugs. The head carries on.

"So we'll be suspending her for a week and ..."

Sara interupts.

"What exactly happened?"

"Well one of my colleagues saw her kicking..."

Sara holds up her hand.

"Excuse me...I'm talking to my daughter. Caity what happened?"

Caity sighs and looks at Sara.

"This little cow Jenny. She walked over and pulled my hair and I fell on the floor. We argued a little bit and she first called you a whore then called you a lesbian."

Sara scoffs.

"Uneducated kid. I'm bi not a lesbian."

Caity smiles.

"That's what I said. Anyway she's been trying to get a rise out of me for weeks calling me miss man body because I've got muscles."

Sara rolls her eyes.

"Wow is that actually still a thing?..."

Caity shrugs.

"Apparently so.....I mean I don't give a shit about any of those insults and I told her as much so then she tried to hit me....I told her to back off she didn't so I put her on the floor without damaging her to much. She still didn't stop...so...well I kicked her ass."

Sara smirks a little at that and the head teacher coughs to get Sara's attention. Sara looks at her.

"Well Caity broke 2 of Jenny's ribs, broke her nose and cracked her jaw."

Sara shrugs.

"Ouch...well sounds like she got what she deserved to me."

The woman frowns at Sara.

"Miss Lance my colleague said it looked Caity had fighting training."

Sara nods.

"Yes she does. I taught her how to defend herself."

"Well do you think that's a good idea teaching your daughter to fight?"

"To fight no...defend herself....absolutely. This little bitch tried to punch Caity after attacking her by pulling her hair and apparently she's been trying to bully her for weeks. That girl had her chance to leave well enough alone. She didn't take it and she got dropped. Maybe now she'll learn to not bully people."

"Miss Lance. Violence is not tolerated at this school."

"But bullying is?"

"No...of course not."

"So in that case I'm guessing this,...Jenny..is it?..she's gonna get punished to?"

"Well no...but..."

Sara interupts.

"Do you have CCTV of where the fight happened?"

"We do."

"Okay good lets see it then."

The headteacher sighs and pulls it up and they watch. Once it's finished Sara grins at Caity.

"Nice kick."

Caity smirks back.

"Thanks mom. Better than yours you reckon?"

"Pfft dream on kid...right lets get outta here."

The headteacher frowns.

"Umm no Miss Lance we're not finished."

"Sure we are Jenny attacked her Caity defended herself. Case closed."

She sighs.

"Well...okay but Caity is suspended for a week."

Sara frowns.

"Um no....as I said she was defending herself. By law everyone has right to defend themselves if attacked. My sister was a lawyer see...and I mean I'm no expert but some of her stuff filtered through and that's one of them. Caity tried to defuse it and desca,ate the fight. That didn't work and she attacked her again so Caity put her down and didn't continue to fight when she was dropped. That's clear cut self defence. So Caity will be at school tomorrow 9 a.m. Have a good afternoon miss."

Sara smiles at her and her and Caity leave. Caity looks at Sara.

"Am i in trouble mom?"

Sara smirks at her.

"Yeah...you let that little bitch put you on the floor. I taught you how to get out of hair grabs."

Caity sighs and shrugs.

"Yeah my bad."

Sara laughs and ruffles her hair.

"Apart from that that I'm proud of you kiddo."

Caity squirms and tries to bat away Sara's hand.

"I'm sure aunt laurel would be proud you used the Justuce system to get me out of trouble."

"Probably....now how do you feel about meeting Robin Hood?"

"Huh?"

Sara laughs.

"I'll explain in the jump ship."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara's first parents evening.

Sara sighs as she walks into caitys school one evening. It was the first parents evening Sara had to attend and she wasn't particularly thrilled about it. She always hated parents evenings as a kid (Laurel had loved them of course) and she didn't expect to like them more on the other side of them. She knew if Caity was causing trouble by now or if there were any serious issues she'd have been told. Also the fact was she hadn't really made any friends with the other parents. After the first day she'd kept to herself. She didn't care she was there for her daughter not to gossip and be helicopter parents.

Sara turns up the caitys class at her right time. She hadn't bought Caity with her it had been optional and she decided it'd be easier to discuss her without Caity present in case there were any sensitive things that needed discussing she didn't want Caity to feel embarrassed or stressed.

Sara had never met caitys teacher but knew it was a woman called miss Tyler. She knocks on the classroom door and a voice tells her to enter. Sara steps in and sees a brunette smiling at her. She had long flowing brown hair and Sara couldn't say much more apart from she was hot and looked similar age to Sara. Okay maybe this wouldn't be such a waste of time.

Sara walks over and smiles.

"You must be miss Tyler."

She nods and smiles back.

"Please call me Jessica Mrs. Lance."

Sara grins.

"First it's miss Lance, second call me Sara."

Jessica nods.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise...so go on then how's my little devil child doing?"

Jessica laughs.

"Caity is a sweetheart. She's a lovely girl, always pleasant and smiling with great manners."

Sara pulls a face playfully.

"Eh...think you must be looking at the wrong notes. That ain't my kid."

Sara chuckles then corrects herself.

"I'm kidding yeah Caitys a sweetie.....apart from bedtime, bathtime and wake up time. But how's she doing with the work?"

Jessica nods.

"She's doing well she's got a good brain and great imagination. We got the class to write a story and she made up a massive story about you that's like movie or tv show level story."

Sara cringes a little to herself.

"Oh yeah? What was it about?"

"The story was you were shipwrecked and got rescued by a female ninja and got trained to become a ninja assassin then you ran away in the dead of night and became a hero for the city and worked for the Green Arrow. Then you were killed but bought back to life by a magic pit then you became the captain of a time travelling ship. Honestly the imagination kids have."

Sara chuckles nervously.

"Yeah...one issue....I certainly did not work for the green arrow I worked with him...and saved his ass a few times."

Sara glances at her and smiles.

"Joke."

Jessica laughs.

"I think I know where it comes from Sara. You were ship wrecked."

"Yeah I know I was."

Jess winces a little.

"Of course...sorry. So I guess she heard about that and made up a cool story. Also Laurel Lance was your sister wasn't she?"

Sara sighs and smiles.

"She still is...just cause she's dead doesn't mean she's not my sister."

"Yeah right...sorry..well I guess she found out she was related to the black canary and thought it'd be cool to make her mommy a superhero to."

"Yeah..."

Sara quickly wanted to change the subject.

"So no issues with other kids?"

"Well no...I mean as i said she's lovely to everyone. She doesn't stick with her group she's happy to sit next to anyone in class and talks to everyone and if anyone is ever sad she's the first one to run over and give them a hug and make sure they're okay. But I have noticed some kids kind of making fun of her on the playground. "

Sara frowns at her.

"Why wasn't I told about this?"

Jessica sighs looking a bit guilty.

"Caity was never upset by it mostly she just laughed at what they said and walked away or she just ignored it and carried on with what she's doing."

Sara sighs. She'd told Caity to do exactly that if people bothered her or she was feeling upset. So more than likely it had bothered her but pretended it hadn't.

"What kind of things are we talking about? Name calling, pushing, shoving or more extreme things like pantsing or punching."

"Oh no it's never been punching. There's just a bit of name calling. One girl called her blondie...."

Sara shrugs.

"That's not to bad. One of my friends calls me that all the time. Caity wouldn't be upset by that."

Jessica nods.

"Fair enough. She's been called a geek and a bimbo that kind of stuff."

Sara sighs.

"I'll ask her about it tonight."

"Um also...there was a bit more of a serious incident today. If we didn't have this today I would've phoned you after school. I heard a couple of girls trying to rile her up and ummm...they mentioned you."

Sara sighs. She knew her reputation would probably come up sometime. She just hoped it wouldn't have been this early.

"Okay what did they say."

Jess looked uncomfortable now.

"Um...well first they said how her mommy...sleeps with everyone even her sisters boyfriend..."

Sara sighs and closes her eyes briefly.

"Caity looked angry at that but didn't do anything and tried to just walk away then she said about how her mommy was a dumb, ugly lesbian who only had her as a mistake. That made Caity and she shoved her and she fell on the floor and Caity looked like she was going to do more but I stepped in and moved her away. I told off the girl who said it and sent her inside and I have phoned her mom."

Sara sighs.

"It's probably her mom that told her all that stuff about me so I doubt she'll care. Was Caity okay? She seemed fine when I picked her up."

"Yeah she was fine once I'd moved her away she seemed calm again and she actually was worried she'd hurt her and was saying sorry to me. I told her she wasn't in trouble. Really i should've put her in isolation for that but in my opinion Caity was provoked and she did the bare minimum it's not like she punched her."

Sara frowns feeling angry.

"Well maybe if you'd put a stop to that crap when you first saw it then maybe it wouldn't have got that far."

Jessica sighs looking upset and guilty.

"You're totally right and I'm really sorry Sara. But you know Caity never reacted and she even laughed so I thought it was just them barbering with each other. If Caity ever looked upset I would've been in there."

Sara sighs and nods. She knew getting angry wasn't going to help and she could appreciate what she was saying.

"I'll talk to Caity when I get home try and sort this out."

Jessica nods.

"It was a shock though. I've never seen Caity any less than happy and cheerful but when they said that about you her eyes flashed to just total anger I couldn't believe it."

Sara sighs she knew the look. Not from Caity but from herself. She really hoped Caity hadn't inherited any of Sara's bloodlust.

"I guess there's only so far people can be pushed."

"Yeah but look I'm going to monitor this more closely now make sure none of those comments happen again I give you my word."

Sara nods.

"Thank you. So anything else I need to know? Any improvements?"

"No she's great. Her handwriting is good, her computer knowledge is good, her best subject is easily gym....guessing she gets that from her mom"

Jessica eyes up Sara's biceps before carrying on.

"Only thing she isn't great at is cooking class."

Sara laughs at that.

"Oh that's no surprise. Us Lance girls awful cooks. Trust me I'm bad and Laurel was terrible."

Jessica laughs to.

"Well fair enough but apart from that she's a pleasure to have in the class. She says good morning every day and always says goodbye and says have a good day miss to me. You raised her well. She can get a bit chatty with her friends sometimes but she always stops after one comment from me so I can't fault that you know and mostly she's talking about work anyway."

Sara nods smiling she knew Caity was a chatterbox and had a feeling she'd be getting in trouble for that but in Sara's opinion there's worse things she could be in trouble for.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. She certainly seems to be doing a lot better than I did at school."

"Well from what I've heard Sara you were pretty good at this age it's at High school your behaviour got....questionable "

She laughs and Sara tilts her head.

"How do you know that?"

She smiles.

"Did you know a Jenny Tyler?"

Sara thinks.

"Shit yeah she was in a lot of my High school classes. We were good friends until she moved away senior year."

Jessica nods.

"Yeah she's my sister, she moved because mom and dad wanted her in a private school. Me I had to settle with not private."

Sara chuckles.

"Little sister problems right?"

"Yep tell me about it. Oh Jenny says hi by the way."

Sara smiles.

"Tell her I say hi back."

"Well I guess that's us done. Thank you for coming in."

"Thank you for your time and thanks for not snitching on Caity for what happened. I'll talk to her tonight and I'll come in tomorrow and have a chat. I would stay longer usually but well I have a feeling the other parents don't like me much."

Jessica shrugs.

"They're a bunch of pompous assholes using there kids to big themselves up. They probably just don't like that you don't care about that and just love your daughter no matter what...that love you show Caity is very evident in the way she is. "

Sara nods.

"I always wanted her to know that whether she was top or bottom of the class I'll have her back no matter what and will love her just the same. I mean not everyone's academic. Like Laurel was academic. Me I mean when I really tried I could get slightly average grades but I was more creative with music and dancing and drawing. I mean that never made me or laurel smarter than the other we both had different strengths."

Jessica nods.

"Exactly no ones the same or the world would be boring. You seem like a really smart person Sara and maybe your exam results weren't as high as your sisters but that doesn't make you dumb it just laurel better at that system."

"Yeah never stopped our jealousy though. Me and laurel had that chat once actually . We realised we were both Jealous of each other's strengths."

"Well I guess that's standard sister behaviour."

Sara nods.

"Well anyway I won't take up more of your time."

Jessica smikes at her.

"It was nice meeting you at last and I sure hope it's not the last time we meet."

She grins at Sara. Sara grins back.

"I'm sure we can arrange that."

She smirks and walks out.

"Still got it."

Sara whispers to herself with a grin.

Sara heads to the waverider where Caity was that evening. She goes to her room and walks in. Caity runs over and hugs her tight.

"Mommy I missed you."

Sara smiles and hugs back.

"Missed you to sweetie."

Caity looks at her worried.

"What did miss Tyler say?"

Sara puts on a serious face.

"Oh she says you're very naughty a right little troublemaker."

Her face turns to a grin.

"Just kidding she said you're wonderful good as gold."

Caity giggles at her then Sara grins.

"I asked if she got the right girls notes."

Caity huffs playfully and gives Sara a playful push which Sara grins and playfully pushed her back and Sara sits on the bed with her.

"She did mention a little incident at school today with you and another girl."

Caitys smile vanished quickly and she cuddled up to Sara looking worried.

"I'm really sorry mommy I didn't mean to lose my temper."

Sara cuddles her and strokes her hair.

"Hey no I'm not cross baby I just wish you'd told me. We're a team you and me we tell each other stuff."

Caity sighs and nods.

"I should've ignored her."

"Yeah maybe but hey. There's only so far people can be pushed and from what I hear that wasn't the first time she'd bothered you."

Caity frowns and looks down.

"I don't understand mommy. Why're people so mean?"

Sara sighs. 

"I wish I could answer that honey, some people like to try and hurt other people to feel better about themselves. But I think she did it because she's jealous of you. "

Caity looks at Sara confused.

"Why would anyone be jealous of me?"

Sara frown at that.

"Why wouldn't they? You're pretty, you're smart, you're kind and funny and awesome baby and you have an amazing mommy."

Sara grins which makes Caity laugh.

"I don't care what she said about me mommy, I just didn't like her being rude about you. She called you a..a..."

Caity was worried to the word.

"I know what she called me and baby thank you for standing up for me but hey I'm big enough and ugly enough to fight my battles okay? Sadly baby you'll probably hear that stuff said about me again. I made some bad choices when I was younger which were pretty well known. I'm not that person anymore but a lot of people will remember it. Just ignore it okay? I'm proud of who I am and not ashamed of anything I made my mistakes but I've grown from them. When you're old enough I'll tell you exactly what my mistakes were so you know not to make the same ones."

Caity nods and hugs Sara.

"I don't care what you did mommy I love you soooo much."

Sara smiles and hugs back.

"I love you to."

"Mommy?"

"Yes honey?"

"She said I was an accident...and you didn't really want me..."

Sara frowns and holds her close.

"That is total rubbish honey, of course I wanted you I very very much wanted you and every step of the way of my pregnancy when you were in my tummy I was so excited to have you okay?"

Caity nods and yawns. Sara grins.

"Bed time."

Caity groans.

"Noooo"

"Yep come on cheeky monkey."  
Caity crawls into bed and Sara tucks her in and kisses her head as Caity cuddles her favourite teddy bear.

"Goodnight baby sleep well.."

Caity smiles sleepily at her.

"Night night mommy."

Sara walks out and turns off her light and looks round at her and whispers softly.

"Sweet dreams my angel."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Caity have a heart to heart over a very important teenage situation

It was the weekend and Sara and caity were sparring in the basement of their house that Sara had converted into a gym. Sara enjoyed sparring with her daughter because obviously they both have the same style and Sara loves seeing how much she progresses.

Today caity seemed a lot more agreesive than usual. Usually caity was pretty good at controlling her emotions but today she was coming at Sara hard. Sara blocks one of her over agreesive kicks and catches her leg and sweeps her to the floor.

"You've used that same combo 3 times in a row and didn't land one of them..."

Caity just huffs back up and keeps fighting aggressively. Sara grabs her arm off a punch attempt and uses the momentum to throw her to the floor.

"Your overextending your punches kid."

Caity glares and tries to sweep out Sara's legs from the bottom but Sara dodges and puts her knee on her stomach pinning her.

"You done?"

Caity groans.

"Get off."

Sara does so.

"So you wanna tell me what's got you so pissed off?"

Caity just frowns at her.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit....tell me,..come on Cait you can tell me."

Caity sighs and sits up as Sara throws a bottle of water at her.

"Mom it's nothing honestly."

"Well seeing as how you tried to take my head off I'd say it's something."

She sighs.

"It's Alice,.,"

Sara tilts her head trying to think.

"She's your best mate right?"

Caity nods.

"Yeah."

"You guys have a fight or something?"

She shakes her head.

"No no nothing like that...it's just she's dating this guy now."

Sara frowns confused.

"Okayyy...she's got a boyfriend so what? Is it that you don't like the guy?"

Caity blushes.

"No..."

Sara thinks that realises.

"Ohhhhhhh I see....you like him to huh?"

Caity doesn't answer but blushes even more.

Sara grins a little.

"Aww my baby girl has her first crush."

Caity blushes more and glares at her.

"It's not fair mom."

Sara sighs and wraps her arm round her daughter who instinctively cuddles up to Sara.

"No it's not kiddo. These things are rarely ever fair...did Alice know you liked him before she stared dating him?"

Caity shakes her head.

"Nah I didn't tell anyone not even her."

Sara nods.

"Okay so she didn't like betray you or anything."

"No no I'm not angry at her. Just the whole shitty situation."

Sara nods and gently runs her fingers through her daughters hair.

"Mmm well I've been there. When I was about your age. I had a crush on Oliver."

Caity rolls her eyes.

"Yes mom everyone knows that..."

Sara slaps her head playfully.

"I'm talking years before the gambit here wise ass. Anyway I told laurel all about it...because well she's my sister so why wouldn't I?...I guess laurel liked him becaus I told her I was gonna sneak out to the party he was at one night. But the cops turned up I got dragged off for underage drinking, apparently an anonymous tip off alerted them and by the time I was ungrounded...laurel was with Oliver."

Caity frowns hearing that.

"I know you love aunt Laurel mom but what a bitch...I mean I don't have a sister but I wouldn't do that to one of my friends let alone a sister. God....is that why you went with him?"

Sara sighs and shrugs.

"Yeah kind of....long story and hey neither of us were innocent in what happened. I made a very bad choice but Laurel wasn't innocent either but hey it happened it's done we all survived."

"You nearly didn't."

"True but I did so here I am. Anyway look back to you...these things they happen. Listen you Caity are smart and strong and beautiful and a badass and I'm sure any guy would jump at the chance to be with you. But when you find one you like and one who likes you it'll be worth it okay?"

Caity nods and looks at Sara.

"Who was your first boyfriend?"

Sara chuckles.

"Oh blimey that's lifetimes ago...literally in my case. But okay I was 13 and he was in my math class. Adam his name. We sat next to each other and talked a lot we got along well....long story short one day we ended behind the science building making out."

Caity pulls a face.

"Eww mom to much information."

Sara rolls her eyes.

"You asked. Anyway that got me a week detention....we got caught."

Caity burst out laughing.

"No way...that must've been mortifying."

Sara chuckles.

"Yeah....more awkward explaining to my parents why I had detention...."

Caity laughs.

"So was it just the kiss behind the science building or were you a couple."

"Oh yeah we were a couple but we broke up after a few months. Nothing bad we both just agreed we were better we friends and we stayed friends rest of the time at school. Nothing messy. But hey listen kiddo. don't be jealous of Alice. Look me and laurel our relationship was nearly destroyed through jealousy from both sides. We were both jealous of the other at different times and it nearly cost me the most important person in my life at the time. Don't let that happen to you Caity. You and Alice have been best mates for years don't let some guy take that from you. No one is worth getting that upset over okay and if you are upset talk to me okay. Don't let your anger or sadness or anything bottle up like that or it'll explode like it did there. "

Caity sighs and nods.

"I won't mom I wasn't going to try and go behind her back or anything like that. I'm sorry mom. For going to aggressive. I would've felt awful if I'd hurt you"

Sara smirks and punches her shoulder playfully. 

"Don't worry about It. Not like you can do any real damage to me."

"Ha funny....seriously mom...thank you I don't know what I'd do without you."

Caity hugs her and Sara hugs back.

"Love you kiddo."

"Love you to mom."

Sara grins and pokes her ribs.

"When you do get a boyfriend or a girlfriend or whatever you better tell me so I can terrify them so they never ever hurt my baby girl."

Caity laughs and shakes her head.

"Oh god...your gonna make it so painful and embarassing aren't you?"

Sara smirks.

"Damm right I've been waiting years to do it."

Caity laughs and pulls back from the hug and smirks.

"So ready for to me to kick your ass properly now mom?"

Sara grins.

"In your dreams juniour"

Caity gives a matching grin.

"yeah guess it wouldn't be fair to beat up an old lady."

"Cheeky little minx you asked for it."

The 2 get up and begin sparring again. This time Caity is much more relaxed and playful like she usually is. She felt so much better thanks to her mother. Caity knew Sara had her faults and had made mistakes but none of that matters to Caity. To her Sara was perfect and was her hero the one she trusted more than anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that let me know your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone likes this. It'll be a series of one shots based on whatever my muse is. It won't be in any order age wise or anything but it'll cover her life from childhood to teenage years to adulthood.
> 
> Please let me know opinions.


End file.
